Windows
by The Bad Wolf Girl
Summary: Oneshot. They say that eyes are windows to the soul, correct? Well, what if it was true? And what if a certain hedgie went on a simple mission to find out if it was true or not, thanks to his long deceased friend? (Shadamy with hints of Sonally, Knuxouge, Silvaze, and Tailsream. Really subtle.)


**AN: Just a simple oneshot for you guys. Why I love the idea of these 'eyes', I don't know, but I somehow managed to get 62 reviews on it for something on Minecraft. xD**

**So hopefully people will like this as well.**

**Set in third person POV.**

**And yes it's a Shadamy because my shipper heart demands it. Ta-da. Hope you like Sonally as well as Knuxouge, Tailsream, and Silvaze. Woo.**

**Onwards, my fellow reviewers!**

_**X**_

They always seemed to intrigue him.

These…eyes…

Maria had once said that eyes were windows to the soul. So why was it that every night, when he was heading to bed and gazed into his mirror, all he saw was blood? There was no red in his eyes, just a fiery death that Mobians and humans were afraid of.

He sighed and sat down once more, closing his eyes and hoping the nightmares would go away. They didn't leave him; it was just Maria screaming, falling, and the color of his eyes staining her beautiful blue dress. It seemed like a cruel punishment to him.

He thought he didn't have a soul. Is that why all he saw was death? What went on when people looked into each other's eyes and saw something there?

What then?

_**X**_

Shadow the Hedgehog decided to go on a mission. A mission to find out about these…eyes…and to see if Maria's words were true. He didn't doubt her, not at all, but he wanted to see if he could see something.

He headed down the street, ebony fur bristling to keep out the icy chill. Winter had fallen on Station Square but the Mobians found joy in it, bundling themselves up and drinking hot beverages.

Shadow stopped by a bakery, ears flicking as he observed three familiar girls rushing about. One of them, a young cream colored rabbit, was handing out hot chocolate and smiling cheerfully at the other two.

He noticed her brown eyes, how they seemed to practically glow in the cold. He knew that Cream the Rabbit was an innocent soul and would have just that within her.

The other two, however…

An amethyst cat and a sakura hedgehog. Normally Shadow wouldn't be pleased to see them, as he kept out of their way all the time, but something in their movements drew him closer.

Blaze the Cat (Princess in her homeland) was still a bit stiff, as she wasn't used to all the noise and excitement around her. She whispered something to Amy, nodded, and headed off, presumably to head back to the silver hedgehog always trying to protect her. Silver the Hedgehog, yes–the hedgehog whose eyes seemed to always be a bright citrine and glow even in the darkest of times.

Shadow paused as Cream rushed off and Blaze vanished and Amy was left there, sitting at the small iron table that Cream's bakery owned. She was donned in a lovely black and blue coat, turned up at the collar, and red scarf bundled around her neck. Amy took a small sip and put the hot chocolate down, closing her eyes in bliss.

A deep, smooth voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she replied, not bothering to open her eyes. "Isn't it beautiful out here?"

"I've come to enjoy the patterns of snow across my face and the slight chill of it that it brings. There was never snow on the ARK; it never got this cold."

Amy Rose felt her lips curl into a smile. There was only one person who talked like that, and who knew she would accept him sitting down immediately.

"Hello, Shadow," she grinned. "What brings you here today?"

He grunted, which meant that he wanted to be near some company. She waved Cream over and whispered in her ear, "Get him a hot chocolate with whipped cream and seven marshmallows, okay? It's on me."

Cream, noticing Shadow for the first time, nodded and dashed off once more.

"Where's the Faker this time of year?" Shadow suddenly asked, not bothering to check if there was a cobalt streak racing through the streets.

Amy raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often that Shadow would emerge from his house or from G.U.N. Why was he here? Didn't he hate most of the Mobian population? What brought him here other than Rouge, Omega, and Sonic?

"Uh…he goes to visit Sally Acorn in Knothole. It's his second home." She replied awkwardly, clasping her hands together. _Why is he talking to me? I'm practically nothing to him._

Shadow didn't say anything for a while, instead only nodding to Cream when she returned and muttered his thanks. He took a sip, his eyes fluttering shut. He would have enjoyed it too if Amy hadn't said, "Why are you upset, Shadow?"

Glaring angrily at Amy for ruining the moment, he snapped, "Whatever gave you the idea that I was?"

She hesitated for a minute.

"Your…eyes, Shadow. They've got this steel wall covering them, but there's a small crack that I can see filled with–" Amy cut herself off, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I've said too much."

Shadow, however, was very close to having his jaw drop open. She was spot on, but how? Was Maria correct? Did Amy possess a power he'd been looking for a while now?

Shadow peered closer at Amy, noticing how the sparkle in Amy's jade eyes never seemed to fade or wane. They were bright and alert with curiosity and wonder, full of happiness and excitement for something new.

_Have her eyes always looked like that? _He wondered.

And yet, if he looked past the mask of happiness, there was a glint of sadness in her gorgeous eyes. A glare that if you just looked and kept going, you wouldn't see it unless you actually checked for it. Shadow knew.

And he understood.

"Ah…" He realized. "You're suffering the same problem I am."

Her eyes focused on him immediately; full of shock and surprise and trying to hide it. "What?"

"You hide your grief with happiness," Shadow murmured. His ruby eyes stared at her jade. "The only difference is that I cover mine with anger."

Amy stared at him, tears suddenly forming at the corners of her eyes. She stood up, startling Shadow, and dashed off.

Shadow let out a weary sigh and tossed some rings onto the table, dusted the snow off his rocket shoes, and shot off after her.

_**X**_

Amy Rose didn't understand what came over her. All she saw was crimson fire consuming her gaze, unlocking the heart she had spent so long to protect. All that time wasted on Sonic, and then Sally shows up? She never stood a chance. Amy wasn't a Princess…

The moment Amy stopped in a clearing, panting and sitting down on the cold frost. She had run so far the sun started to set, making the ground colder than it was a few minutes ago.

The second she sat down, an ebony and crimson streaked blur flew by her and skidded to a stop. The steam from his hot chocolate rose into the air, still warm.

"Was it something I said?" He asked calmly.

Amy dared to look into his eyes. They were understanding and sincere and full of warmth, not like the blazing fires that threatened to destroy the Earth. He understood her because he was the same.

Shadow blinked down at her as Amy suddenly threw herself into his chest, crying. "They all had someone else, Shadow! Tails has Cream, Knuckles has Rouge, Sonic has Sally, heck, even Silver has Blaze! I was left behind again, Shads! I hate it! This always happens to me!"

He said nothing as he comforted the crying hedgehog, holding her tight. Maria had also told him that there was a price to looking into eyes; you could get weighed down with their secrets.

Well, if that was the worst that could happen, then he'd take his chances with Amy Rose.

Shadow dared to look into Amy's eyes, which were sparkling and full of tears. All her barriers had shattered and she was a vulnerable hedgehog once more, looking like the hedgehog Sonic had once saved from his metallic copy the very first time they met.

He muttered something into her silky fur, causing Amy to sniff and look up. "…What?"

"I said I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to nearly break you."

Amy just let out a tearful laugh and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've been breaking for a while, Shadow. But how did you figure it out?"

Shadow studied her movements, watching as she shifted more comfortably into his furry (and very warm) chest fur. After a moment, he responded, "Your eyes. Full of emotion but able to hide the simple crack in them. But how did you figure it out for me?"

She blinked, wiped the crystal tears off her fur, and murmured, "Have you ever heard the saying 'eyes are the windows to the soul'?"

Shadow just nodded and bowed his head; Amy immediately guessed it was Maria.

"Well…they're like a mirror, Shadow. Looking in your eyes showed me that you are a Mobian capable of emotion and all sorts of feelings but you hide them behind a steel wall because you're afraid you'll get hurt again." Amy looked down, smoothing her coat.

The obsidian hedgehog just gave her a very rare smile and picked her up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Miss Rose. I would like to hear more of what you think about these poetic sayings."

She perked up instantly, a smile curling her lips. "A date then?"

Shadow didn't say anything, just picking Amy up and dashing off to her house.

Along the way, his mind whirled with new thoughts. _I've gotten my answer, and it was in the form of a pretty pink hedgehog? What would Maria think?_

A girlish chuckle entered his ears, and Amy suddenly shouted, "Shadow, stop!"

Startled, he skidded to a stop and blinked as Amy hurled herself out of his arms and ran to a tall tree, calling for someone. "I saw you! You beckoned to me! What's wrong?"

_Has the female gone mad? _Shadow was starting to regret his decision to take Amy on the date.

To his complete and utter shock, a young blonde girl started to appear in front of Amy, smiling down at the sakura hedgehog.

"_Nothing is wrong, Amy dear._" Maria smiled. "_You've given my Shadowkun hope and the things he deserves after all these years._"

Amy was speechless, staring at the spirit. "So it was you I've been talking to for a while now?"

The Ultimate Life Form nearly fainted.

Maria giggled and brushed her golden hair back. "_Yep! I've helped the both of you, but you decide your own destinies._"

She turned to Shadow, who had tears in his eyes as he gazed at his sister and best friend. "I-It's been a while, Maria." He choked, struggling to walk closer.

Maria Robotnik had missed the hedgehog she had watched from birth into a death machine and now into a simple Mobian with love in his heart. And now, with Amy being a Spirit-Seer, she could visit them whenever she wanted.

And there wasn't anything she wanted more.

Maria brushed some tears from Shadow's face, smiling kindly at him. "_Shadow, my brother and my childhood friend, there are no words to describe my relief at seeing you safe after 50 years. I know that Amy will keep you happy and be your everything and you vice-versa._"

He nodded and looked at Amy, who was crying softly. She hadn't known about her gift until her mother's ghost had showed up for the first time in years and explained everything to her daughter.

Maria stroked Shadow's muzzle and turned to Amy, regarding her in a regal manner. "_Your mother sends her love, Amy. She also told me to tell you that your cousin Rob O' the Hedge–you know him, right?–has been King of Mercia for a very long time now with his wife and son._"

Shadow didn't quite understand what she meant, but it was apparently bad news since Amy wailed louder and buried her face in Maria's dress. "I can't believe it! I can visit again? I haven't been home in years!" She sobbed, her entire body trembling.

Amy then turned to Shadow, tears of joy running down her muzzle. "This means that I have royal heritage in me, Shads. I'm an actual Princess! Of a kingdom and everything!"

Maria smiled at the two of them and stretched. Her time with them was over, but she'd be back soon.

The sakura princess realized this and bowed to Maria, dipping into a formal curtsy. "Thank you, Maria. I don't think I could have done any of this without you."

"_It was my absolute pleasure, Amy_." Maria said pleasantly. "_I hope you have a great life with Shadow_."

The blonde female turned to him, gazing deep into his eyes. Shadow tried to speak but was shushed by Maria. "_Shh, Shadowkun_," she whispered, smiling. "_I can tell that you're thankful and happiness and filled with relief_."

"But how…?" Shadow whispered.

Maria chuckled, wiping away her own tears. "_It's all in your eyes, Shadow_."

She straightened, somehow wrapping Amy in a hug and giving Shadow a light kiss on the cheek. "_I'll see all of you someday again. And remember, Amy,_" she added, smiling at her. "_Just look for the breeze. I'll be there, I promise._"

And Maria Robotnik was gone, leaving Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose to their own destinies.

_**X**_

Five Years Later

"Shadow the Hedgehog, if you ate all the Swiss rolls, I will ground you to your room!" A feminine voice yelled.

A deep chuckle accompanied it. "Excuse you, Rose, we live in the same room."

Amy Rose the Hedgehog twirled across the room and giggled as her husband caught her. "You can't call me Rose anymore. We're married, remember?" She held up the bright diamond ring on her ring finger. "I'm Mrs. Hedgehog now."

"I can call you whatever I want, Rose." Shadow retorted, catching his wife around the waist and smiling as she squealed.

"You'll scare the baby!" She protested, wrapping her tan arms around her stomach. "He's not gonna have your personality, ya know."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "So it's a boy?"

"You bet it is," Amy replied, showing off pearly white teeth.

A sudden breeze swept through the house, whistling against their furry ears and causing all their trinkets to clink. Amy felt a warm presence in the room and grinned. She turned to Shadow, gazing deep into his eyes.

They were full of excitement and love and hope, things that weren't there 55 years ago. Amy knew that Maria would be proud of him.

"I'm very proud of you, Shadow." She whispered, reaching up to kiss him.

Shadow smiled down at her. "I love you, Amy Rose."

"And I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy shyly said, twining her fingers with his.

They walked towards Maria Robotnik, who was standing in the middle of the room. She grinned, sapphire eyes glowing brighter than they had ever done before.

"_Hey, guys._" She waved. "_Long time no see!_"

_**X**_

**AN: And that concludes this oneshot! It's been a while since I've written something for Sonic.**

**I do have a twoshot in the making, though. It's called **_**The Diner**_** and it'll hopefully be out by August! (I'm a horrible procrastinator; please don't shoot me.)**

**Have a wonderful day! (Or night, since it's 1:50 AM. :D) ~Wolfeh**


End file.
